


Revolt

by k_yuuki



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Asexual Character, Gen, Human Experimentation, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, M/M, Mad Scientists, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Revolution, Sexual Content, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_yuuki/pseuds/k_yuuki
Summary: Children always wait impatiently when their wings are finally developed enough to fly, to enjoy the limitless blue sky stretched above. Yet, as there are some wings that were rare, even around the world, some steps must be taken to make sure the species does not go to extinction. Although, the government really has to think more clearly, who are on their right minds imprison people, especially children, because they have rare wing types?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akaiyuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaiyuu/gifts).



> Just touched the IUCN Red List on schools, Akaiyuu challenged me to write this.  
> The wings started to form their sizes, shapes, and depends on the situation, colors after reaching 14 years old, and fully developed at 15.  
> All people are tagged and their wing types and conservation status are included on the tag.  
> These are the ones I learned and used for Conservation Status: EX for Extinct, EW for Extinct in the Wild, CR for Critically Endangered, EN for Endangered, VU for Vulnerable, NT for Near Threatened, CD for Conservation Depended, and LC for Least Concern.  
> For Nishiura 10, Tajima and Sakaeguchi are EX (not so extinct anymore), Nishihiro is EW, and the others are CR.  
> I have read a few wing-fics before, but this is my first time writing one, sorry if it was not to your taste.

Takaya woke up in a daze, his usually sharp eyes blurred and body felt as heavy as lead. The last thing he remembered was talking to his parents about his newly formed wing, as it was a week after his 14th birthday. He had wings when he was born, like most children in schools, but it was not properly formed yet. He had seen Haruna’s when the other reached his 15 years age, and it was _huge_. He heard from the coach that Haruna’s was a red-tailed hawk, one of the biggest bird of prey in the world.

Takaya never had imagined about his, he had a really practical mind, after all, he preferred to think more about baseball tactics and statistics. But like other children who reached their of age, Takaya was quite eager to learn to fly too. His small wings were brown, so he hoped he got a big wing like Haruna’s, so it would be easier to fly with.

Never, in his life, he would ever thought about getting ushered to the school clinic when the week was over and his wing was properly developed enough to be recognized. He had heard about the rumors, that the endangered species would be tagged and shipped to a secret facility, caged for all their lives.

His parents were normal, grandparents too. They hoped he would grow as a goshawk, like his dad, or a red kite, like his mom. He never did discuss the probabilities with Shun though, because his brother was a wingless person. Not that he cared, but Shun was probably hurt if he did. But here he was, lying on a white walled room like a psych patient, hands and feet were restrained to the soft bed, wings folded uncomfortably behind him. He wanted to yell, to cry, to be _free_ again, run around playing baseball with his friends. Never had he taken something so granted before, not even his catcher position.

_Ridgway’s Hawk_ , he heard they murmured. A very rare type then, he assumed by how in awe they looked at him before they sedated a confused boy in his third year of junior high school.

As his thoughts became more and more complicated, the door opened, revealing a guy in suit. Takaya watched him carefully, his poker face was impeccable, the suit was clean and well ironed, there was no specific on how he looked either: black haired, dark eyes, no any special features.

“Abe Takaya-kun, isn’t it?” he asked in warm voice, yet his expression betrayed nothing: no sympathy, pity, anger, disgust, nothing.

Takaya nodded, playing nice. Who knew what they would do to him if he rebelled.

“Do you know what species you are?”

He shook his head carefully, he did not want to make the nauseating feeling worse.

“Ridgway’s hawk, one of the critically endangered species, there was only very few of you in this world, and you are the only one in Japan,” he clarified. Takaya gulped at that information, _that’s another level of rare_.

“I’m your handler, my name is Peter Ash,” he finally introduced himself, “I am assigned by the Wings around the World to oversee your condition. Now if you behave, you will be permitted to see others that arr protected within the facility, is it clear?”

_Protected?_ Takaya wanted to scream, but he held his tongue and nodded for the nth time, Ash walked out the room, leaving him in the crazy inducing white room alone, and his restraints were loosen. As soon as that happen, he rolled to his side, making his position more comfortable and letting go the tears.

* * *

Azusa was held on the facility for more than half a year already. At first, he tried to run, to fight, to gain back what he was lost. But after failing again and again, he was giving up, he knew, yet did not want to recognize the feeling of defeat just yet. He had heard about the one beside him, the extinct species owl, and he had not releasing hope, so Hanai still held on his tightly.

_Philippine Eagle_ , Azusa did not even know how he could be that species. No one of his family had been an eagle, especially from _Philippine_. But here he was held, big brown wings with white feather across his shoulders and red-brown mane around his neck, which he only could control when he was mad or curious. A perfect circus troupe. Many scientists had come and gone looking at his blood, DNA, saliva, and more; yet they still did not know how his type was so different from his family’s.

Well, they were trying to make some artificial being with his DNA, Azusa was sure, but as long as they did not try to reproduce him, Azusa shuddered even just thinking about that, he would be fine.

* * *

Yuuto was scared, he wanted to go home. The people here were really kind and professional and whatever, but he wanted to see his dad, and _mom_. Who was picking up his brother? Was his sister healthy? Was she panicking? And dad? Was he okay with losing someone again right after he lost mom?

His family was falling apart, but he was held in this stupid facility because of his useless wing!

He had done nothing but cried since the first day. He had begged them to let him go, his brother had no one to take him home, his sister was still studying for her university exam, his dad was busy working to care for them, to run from the grief. Their family was unstable right now, so why now? He did not want to make the burden on them even more.

But the officers ignored him as he yelled at them, spoke to the only person who came in, Peter Ash or something, tried to reason with them, attempted to run away. But nothing worked.

He looked at his wings, it started to get bigger than him, the feathers were pure white except for the several black ones on the bottom. They were beautiful, soft, Yuuto would be the first one to agree, but he did not want them, he would not want them if they were the reason he could not see his family again. He started to resent them.

_Reunion Ibis_.

A very beautiful bird species, he would bet. Probably big, because ibises usually were. But they were extinct, since the early 18th century, and to have one born in Japan was a huge _honor_. And that was the reason Yuuto was held here. Why they could not be a simple bird? A normal one? Even a pair of flamingo’s like his sister’s would be better. He curled to himself again, and cry for the countless time.

* * *

Kousuke stared disinterestedly at the coming doctors. They looked at his wings, categorized it, tagged him, explained what he should and should not do and left him alone. He counted the days by meals, they gave him 3 meals every day (he stubbornly counted the minutes, and let him tell you, it was hard), breakfast at 8, lunch at 12, and dinner at 6. He knew his grandfather was an endangered species too, back when this kind of facilities were not big or funded enough that he could not go away from them. His father too was a threatened wing type, but his father hid it for the longest time in his life until they caught him a few years ago. Kousuke had never seen him after that, but the government sent money every month as a twisted sense of his father ‘worked’ here.

Kousuke had expected he was one too, his mom had a DNA type that was recessive, or so she said, and told him to be careful. Kousuke himself was taken as soon as his 14th birthday was over, his wings were not even developed enough to be identified. He was careless.

_Bengal Florican_ , they had said. He was the same type as his father and grandfather then.

He was here for almost a month already, but he had not done anything yet because his back started to hurt, the muscles there were forming, his wings sometimes spasmed and he blacked out, waking up sore. He would bid his time, maybe search for his dad and run away. Like grandfather.

* * *

Shintaro was terribly confused. The facility started to get busier and busier every month. He and Fumiki were held for almost a year now. They had let them playing outside, with a huge glass dome over the skies so they would not fly away. They were the youngest there, others were older and more jaded. Would they be like that in the future?

Fumiki cheered again as he moved his chess piece to the place Shintaro hoped he would, smirking, he moved his queen piece, “check-mate, Fumiki-kun.”

Fumiki whined and he chuckled. They had used their first name because they missed how their family and friends called them that, so compensating it, they started using their first names. It was hard, but they managed. It had been almost half a year since they were let to play outside, and when he listened to the doctors, it turned out there were a lot of new children coming, so they would hold classes for them not to be left out from school. This should be fun.

“Shi~n,” Fumiki whined, “you are cheating!”

“Really?" He hid a smirk, Fumiki always said that when he lost.

“You used your smarter crow brain!”

“Oh, I thought cockatoos were really smart too,” he teased.

“Only at mimicking!” defended the other, his hair started to change color a bit, there were some yellow feather now, making him looked really weird but his wings were pure white. Shintaro reached to stroke it, feeling the soft feathers under his hand, “hai, hai.”

Fumiki responded by petting his wings, the black crow wings fluttered happily, “what species you are again?”

Then he knew he crossed the line and backed away fearfully, “you don’t have to tell me!”

He smiled, “it’s fine, Fumiki-kun. I’m a Hawaiian crow, I think,” he tilted his head, looking at the ring around his ankle, _EW_ , it was written on the metal bracelet and sadness flashed for a moment, before he managed to school his expression again, “I’m pretty honored you asked, actually.”

* * *

Kazutoshi was scared, but as the cycle became more and more familiar, he started to relax. They would give food, then after a while the doctors came, checked him, told him to do something, flexing his wings, gave him some vitamins, and went away. Ash-san even said he would be let go outside to the garden early for good behavior.

He yawned, bored. What should he do today? They gave him some brushes, ink and paper when he asked nicely, he had practiced his calligraphy during that time. He inadvertently glanced at his ankle tags and felt tears formed on his eyes. _Okinawa Woodpecker, CR_ , was stiffly typed on the metal, it was heavy, and there is some white sometimes red lights flickering from time to time. His parents were a Japanese Woodpecker, and grandmother was an Okinawa Woodpecker, but at that time, Okinawa woodpecker was not endangered yet. He felt bad, but he was glad that she had passed away, living your life here was not pleasant.

He wiped his tears off, promising himself that he would not cry anymore.

* * *

Fumiki was glad he met with Shintaro. The older men here were scary. There are several blocks here and you were sorted depended on the bird types, like raptors, parrots and stuffs, except if you were being difficult about it, then you would probably be moved to the containment block, together with the newcomers, but you would be moved to your own block if your behavior was good, like that woodpecker he saw the other day, he was not even here for 6 months and he was going to be moved already, like him.

Well, being a _Yellow Crested Cockatoo_ made him being shipped here, but being a cockatoo let him do a lot of things, because they thought that a cockatoo was harmless and easy to mold. His sister was a parrot, dad was a parakeet and his mom was a cockatoo, like him, but he was the only one that managed to land as a _Critically Endangered_ individuals, what the odds. Coming from a long line of good temperament and relatively harmless family, Fumiki was let to do his own things. Pity that the parrots block was relatively empty, as there was not a lot of parrot species that was endangered, thus they moved him so that he had friends in the small birds block.

Others would probably think, _‘how nice_ ’, but he could only resent it. Well, he was careful with his feelings around the staffs that worked here, but those in the raptors block, there were not treated good, they did not like them because they were wild, hard to discipline, but Fumiki once looked inside secretly, and the residents there were very nice to him, but they treated them brutally.

He hated those who worked here. He hated this place. He would not forget that because they were nice to him.

* * *

Shouji was very confused when he got his tag. He was at school clinic, like any other kids who got their tags, usually a week after their fourteenth birthday. His was a bit late, but he was fine with it, his and his family’s growth were always late. But a month after, when they finally could identify his yellow, gold, red and black mixed color feathers, they quickly shot him with an injection and express shipped him here to the facility.

He could not fly, not like his older brother, because he was a ground cuckoo. A _Sumatran Ground Cuckoo_ . His grandfathers both served on the military on the old days, and from mom side family, grandpa were sent to Indonesia. But how Shouji became a _Sumatran_ cuckoo is beyond him, because they both married to a Japanese women, and his parents had Japanese types bird too.

Well, they did say something about mutated DNA or something similar. Still, it was unsettling to think about.

There were a lot of foreign types here too, he saw some white winged boy passing silently a few days ago. They talked a bit, and the other said he was a cockatoo, but his head had some yellow feathers too, like a crest.

He was moved to another building a month ago, and here he could see and talk with his neighbors, not like his room-slash-prison cell before. He could move around the building, they had a mess hall, showers and lockers room, even some recreational center. It was much better than the one before, for sure, and they were not monitored 24/7, just on the common rooms, so he had privacy in his own room. There even was a window on his room!

Well, he probably could stay here for a while, he guessed.

Yuuichirou was fed up with all of the for your sake talk. He was a free natured teen, and he _wanted_ to be _free_ , not caged and experimented and prodded like a damned exhibition in some museum.

_‘An extinct individual’_ , they whispered, ‘ _a very rare type’_ , they muttered, _the only one in the world_ , they said, a manic satisfied grin etched as they talked. _ARE THEY CRAZY?_

He rebelled, he fought, he punched, the most satisfying one was last week one when they told him to strip in front of the doctors, he broke one of the guard’s nose. Hey, he would freely strip if it was something he wanted to do, but not for mad scientist to prod and take samples with.

He sometimes heard the one held next to him, he rebelled too, it seemed. He heard about the other was a foreign eagle or something, not that he himself was not foreign.

Ah… how nice it was when he still running in circles, waiting for his wings to be fully formed, for his 15 birthday to come and he could finally fly.

He did try to fly everyday here, even though he was not 15 yet and his wings were not fully developed yet. He managed to hover for a few minutes, but his wings were tired easily. He would try again later, after lunch.

He really liked nights. When they turned off the lights, he could see even more clearly than the day. But the side effects was he felt really sleepy in the day and could not sleep during nights. They did say he was an owl.

_Laughing Owl_ , a species from New Zealand, extinct like a century ago.

How prophetic, they were looking down at him for sure.

Thus, he always fought whenever they told him to do something. Laughing when they failed, laughing when they succeeded.

* * *

Ren was super confused when they pulled him from his class. His wing was weak, never fully developed, even after his 14th birthday, and his 15th was approaching fast. His wings were very normal, brown with blotched white randomly across them. But when the men in black started crowding him, he knew there was something weird.

“Grandpa?” he asked timidly for help.

“What are you doing to my grandson!” The principal of Mihoshi Junior High School protested, coming to his defense swiftly. Until one of them reached for something and stuck it to his neck. Then, he slowly lost his consciousness, with the last thing he heard his grandpa yelling about violating the laws.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wings around the World: basically WWF/IUCN for winged people.  
> The percentage of winged : wingless is 1:1 around the world.  
> Raptors/Birds of Prey: classification for owls, vultures, eagles and hawks.
> 
> So, this is the list of the wing bird types ordered by their uniform number and their birthday date. They mostly are caught a week after their 14 birthdays (except for Suyama and Mihashi), as it was the earliest point when the wings can be identified, and 15 when they are fully formed enough to fly.  
> 1\. Pitcher: Mihashi Ren - 17 May - Forest Owlet  
> 2\. Catcher: Abe Takaya - 11 December - Ridgway’s Hawk  
> 3\. First Base: Oki Kazutoshi - 20 July - Okinawa Woodpecker  
> 4\. Second Base: Sakaeguchi Yuuto - 8 June - Reunion Ibis  
> 5\. Third Base: Tajima Yuuichirou - 16 October - Laughing Owl  
> 6\. Shortstop: Suyama Shouji - 6 April - Sumatran Ground Cuckoo  
> 7\. Left Fielder: Mizutani Fumiki - 4 January - Yellow Crested Cockatoo  
> 8\. Center Field: Izumi Kousuke - 29 November - Bengal Florican  
> 9\. Right Field: Hanai Azusa(Captain) - 28 April - Philippine Eagle  
> 10\. Reserve: Nishihiro Shintarou - 10 February - Hawaiian Crow
> 
> Please tell me if there is something you don't understand or if you want to ask something. I am new at writing, so I hope people will like it.  
> Somehow, this is helping me with my grade.


	2. Chapter 2

Ren cried. He thought he almost never not here. They had sent grandpa to hospital because he tried protecting him. He was here for almost a month now, and his handler, Ash, was mean. At first he was kind, but because Ren did not reply him back with anything except for crying, he yelled at him a lot. He slept most on day and woke at nights, the doctors said something about being an owl, and Ash was even angrier during the nights.

He tried to look around, to find out more, but in nights, usually there were little lights. But it was okay, because he could see. Probably because the owl thing again.

His anklet was gleaming as it caught some light, he cried again.

 

* * *

Takaya was frustrated. He played the good kid card a lot, but it was not in his bones. He was terrified by the ever changing Ash. He was bipolar, Takaya was sure. One day he was nice, and the other he screamed a lot. His eye sights now were sharper and he easily memorised the code Ash used, even though the man had tried to block it from his view. One time, he asked for paper and pen, but were given a journal instead by the nice janitor, Kuroko Yukiko, and he tried to unleashed all his frustrations there to keep his emotion in check.

It helped with the nothingness, helped getting his brain down from overdrive.

He also did some exercises, so that it would be easier for him to run away later and when asked, he deceptively said it was his baseball routine. Thankfully, they accepted his reason and even gave him a baseball ball and his mitt. Which helped his boredom by a lot.

He was playing catch with the wall when the door swung open, revealing yet another person in suit, but not Ash. He tilted his head, asking with body language but refrained to open his mouth. His mom did say he had a very rude mouth.

“Abe Takaya-kun, was it?” the man asked politely, smiling. Takaya decided that smile was creepy as he nodded, playing with the ball a little. The old man reminded him of his Grandpa, who had retired from the military. He raised his eyebrows, asking the other to introduced himself silently. He was a master in nonverbal communication these days.

“Ah, I’m Jonathan Meyers, an executive here. Would you come with me? There is something we need to discuss about.”

Taka titled his head, he was not stupid. The other might be an executive, but he had no identification card like Ash did, nor was him his handler, like Ash was. “Can’t we discuss it here?”

“Ah, it contains very sensitive information, son, it would be better not be heard by others,” he sneakily replied, his smile tilted. That was another level of creepiness.

“I’m sorry, but I have to decline,” he said politely, dropping his mitt and ball on the bed, readying his stance for a fight.

“Please don’t be like that, Takaya-kun, please think about it… more,” he pleaded, hands reaching to his pocket.

Nope, he would not take that chance, the others would probably thought it might be for his good, freeing him or let him met with his family, _or_ , this one he had heard a lot, he wanted to experiment with his wings. Takaya run to the closed door, punching the wrong sequence of the password and let the alarm blared. Glaring at the older man.

The security guards rounded up on his door and he let them in, noting that it was weird because they were wingless. Most of the people he met here were not. Meyers smile became more dangerous and the dread settled on his stomach. “Very well,” he said, raised his hands, there was an injection on his right one and Takaya felt his body tensed even more. Until somebody grabbed him from behind that was and he fought, squirming when Meyers closed on him and injected the clear liquid to his neck.

“You see, I thought you would be more reasonable, Takaya-kun,” Meyers said cheekily, Takaya growled at the use of his name, “because you are more docile than other raptors, but fine, I could use that brain too,” he grinned and signed to the guards. He bit that hand, hard.

* * *

Kazutoshi was shocked to wakefulness as the alarm rang, is there another escape attempt? But it was silent for a few weeks already. Tajima did not try to run away again because he was hurt, Hanai too (he learnt their names by asking the kind janitor, Kuroko-san, and she was really kind to answer his question. He was shocked when he heard shoutings.

“Let go of me, bastard!” someone snarled.

“Come now, Takaya-kun, don’t be difficult,” another voice said, voice silky and sounded old. “Here I thought you will be smarter than that, I did say I am an executive.”

Kazutoshi shuddered of thinking what was happening there. Kidnapping of a kidnapped child? Or, those scary stories were right? That they started to experiment with the captives here?

A growl replied the old man.

“You would probably started to feel sleepy, it’s fine, don’t fight it,” the silky voice said again. Whoever that Takaya was, he must punched someone, from the sound of it. There was some flipping sound too, and some smackings, a few groans then it fell quiet.

“Finally, we have caused enough ruckus here, turn the alarm off, and take that boy to the research wing,” he ordered, tone cold and sharp, underlying evil. Kazutoshi got even more terrified after hearing it.

“Yes, sir,” a collective people chorused and marched away.

_What are they doing?_!

* * *

Yuuto was having a nightmare when the alarm shrieked, startled him to the consciousness realm. He dropped back to the mattress, thankful to be waken up and wished whomever that was trying to escape succeeded, even though the probability was very small. Then, he heard the scuffle, them yelling. _Takaya?_ Could it be?

Abe Takaya from the senior league, the catcher was famous among his classmates, and Yuuto was proud to have someone like that of his age, from the same school too. Was he caught too?

There were growls, then a very smooth voice talking. Yuuto paled, that old man tried to do the same thing to him but Ash had intervened, telling the old man off. So that old man tried to do it at night then? He shuddered. _Abe_ , he prayed, _please be okay_.

Then, he heard the order to take him to the research center and almost lost it.

* * *

Yuuichirou was finding another time to run away again when he heard the deaf-wreaking sounds. _Heh, another tried to escape_ , he thought happily. He finally managed to break his own cage of the week and run too. His wings were still a bit sore from the last stunts they pulled, and from the electric therapy he got from the angry guards because he tried to run away again, but Yuuichirou would probably be fine, he was a tough kid.

He heard another clang behind him and smirked. “Yo!”

“Ah, hello?” the other boy said shyly. His hair was short, but his wings were _huge_ , almost drowning the thin but tall body. “Hanai Azusa,” he introduced himself.

Yuu grinned, “Tajima Yuuichirou, nice to meet you!”

Then Yuu just pulled the other’s hand, leading him away from this hell hole. Ignoring the other’s squealing in surprise.

* * *

Azusa was fiddling with the lock mechanism, trying to find the weak point and startled when the alarm rang. Miraculously, the lock opened. He stared at the lock for a few moments in awe. He always had unlucky hand, even in lottery, hand games, and others. Until he was awaken from his stupor with the sound beside him, the now not-extinct wings was trying to run away again, what are the odds.

Tajima pulled him to run away after they acquainted themselves, and Azusa found it hard not to laugh with the other. Well, until they almost barrelled to a bunch of guards holding another boy unconscious on their hands. That Meyers slime behind them. Meyers had visited Tajima last week asking the owl he wanted to go with him to visit his family. Azusa did not need a lie detector know it was a lie.

Azusa gulped, this was bad, he knew his hand brought bad luck. He tugged Tajima, asking the other to run the back from where they were coming from but Tajima held his head high.

“What are you doing to him?” Tajima asked, his voice dropped low.

“Ah, Yuuichirou-kun,” Meyers greeted cheerfully, shudders run through Azusa’s spine. They needed to run, but damned him if he let Meyers away with another wing. Meyers’ blue eyes glanced at him, dismissed him at once and focused on Tajima again. He would be angry at the disregard, but somehow, he stopped himself, wings fluttered defensively, his mane risen in protectiveness.

“What are you planning, Meyers?” Azusa demanded, and Tajima looked briefly at him, happily surprised before pulling his poker face back. Meyers now stared at him interestedly. “Now, gentlemen, I believe that is not your business.”

“And my charges well being are also not your business, Meyers,” Ash voice rang coldly from behind the group, and he caught glimpses of Tajima’s grin. So he had thought of extending the time and waited until Ash came and gave up on escaping. Azusa supposed he could live with that, he stretched his wings wide, making it impossible for the guards nor Meyers to pass with the unconscious teen.

“I see,” Meyers commented. “That is smart, I suppose,” he grinned and signaled his guard to give up. Azusa knew the strength of his wings and he was pretty assured of Tajima capabilities too, Meyers probably knew what his chance of winning then.

That night, they might be losing the chance to run away, but they gained Ash’s confidence.

* * *

Shouji did not realize anything happened until the next morning, when Ash came through his door, grim expression seemed permanent on his face. There were dark bags below his eyes, a cup of coffee on his hand and the other gripped a stack of paper. “Suyama-kun,” he greeted.

Shouji nodded back, confusion started to grow and fear began to settle.

“Well, good news is, there is going to be more security so that the incident last night will not happen again,” he started, leaving Shouji even more confused. _What incident?_ He wanted to ask, but when he opened his mouth to do it, Ash had continued his speech. “Furthermore, we will group those who we think Meyers would take, so it will be easier for you guys to fight and stall, and it is better for us to guard you,” he seemed pleased with his solution, and the only thing Shouji could gather from his words, there was some attempt of kidnapping a rare species last night, and that Meyers was going to strike again, so they were making countermeasures.

“The bad thing is, if he chose to incapacitate all of you, he could do it at once, because you all are gathered in one place. And if we missed someone, that target will be a very easy one. Well, you win some you lose some, so Suyama-kun, come on, you are going to a new block.”

Shouji could only nod in bewilderment, not knowing whether this was a good idea or not.

* * *

Fumiki was restless and not only him, all his neighbors were too.  Usually, they were let to go around on the garden by now. Had their small freedom privilege revoked?

Then, Ash came to his room, almost as silent as a ghost. If he did not have his stronger senses, he would probably be shocked to death. But he quickly flew down from the upper corner of his room, worriedly looked at their acting guardian who was looking terrible. “Ash-san? What’s wrong?”

“Mizutani-kun,” he addressed. Then, the few sentences that came out from Ash’s mouth almost destroyed the only faith he had. He kept his silence as Ash explained the situation in more detailed information, but the few that run through his mind was, “Are they okay?” he blurted, could not contain the worried feeling on his stomach.

Ash studied him for a moment, before relenting, “I suppose you should know your soon to be roommates condition. They are alright, Abe-kun is in the medical wing right now to be checked more thoroughly.”

Relief floored him, “and Tajima? Or Hanai?”

“They are also fine,” Ash answered.

“Okay,” Fumiki could accept that, then he grinned sheepishly. “So, what am I supposed to do again?”

The look on Ash’s face was very interesting varyingly shades of angry red.

* * *

Kousuke had almost torn his hair in frustration. He had perfect plans! But this incident had to happen, had it not? Seriously, what was wrong with the people in this organization, kidnapping civilians, then tried to kidnap them again and experiment on them? Well, he supposed that Ash was not all that bad then if he did not approve those actions, it still did not change the man was a huge jerk though.

Ash guided him to their new living space, they were going to live together in a cage, and they would have to be with another person, as it was more safer that way. Moreover, they now each had panic buttons on their person and littered around their place, with vertified guards surrounding the block. And the information was very confidential, or so Ash said. They have their own ground, which was great and sucked at the same time. How was he going to search for his dad that way?

When he asked that to Ash, about them only mingling with only each other and no other people was bad for their psychology, the man considered his words and promised to do something about it, in his brutishly sort of way.

Well, he guessed this all would be better if he saw the place.

* * *

Shintaro was glad he got others around his age to be friend with. “Nishihiro Shintaro, I’m a baseball manga fan, so I know nothing on defensive or offensive yet,” he introduced himself, when the 10 of them gathered together in the recreation room. Their new block was huge, for them to stretch and tried to learn and fly. After Ash found out they all liked to play baseball, he even constructed a pseudo baseball ground outside, until a new one could be made.

Fumiki grinned beside him, “he is a Hawaiian Crow! How cool was it?”

Shintaro blushed, whispered to his friend, “you should not say that, they might not be comfortable to say their own, and if-”

“It’s fine!” one of them cheered, he introduced himself energetically, “Tajima Yuuichirou, Laughing Owl! I’m a third baseman and clean-up hitter!”

The tallest boy there elbowed him when the other started to hug him, “Tajima!” he complained, but then he looked at the circle, “Hanai Azusa, Philippine Eagle. I guess I used to be a clean-up hitter too, I’m an outfielder.”

“Abe Takaya, catcher,” the one beside him said, eyes glanced at the one sitting beside Fumiki when he flinched, but continued his talk, “Ridgway’s Hawk.”

“Ah, I know it! You are in the senior team!”

Abe looked at him, “you are… Sakaeguchi Yuuto, second baseman, batter number 6th, from the south block?”

_Woah, that is one hell of a memory_ , Shintaro thought. While Sakaeguchi looked happy, “yeah! We are in the same school, you know. We even share history together!”

“Eh?” was the only response he gave, with a bit curiosity on his tone. Shintaro wanted to ask how come he did not recognize the other was in the same school but remember what his position in the opponent baseball club.

“Then, Sakaeguchi-kun, what type are you?” Fumiki hesitantly asked. Sakaeguchi’s expression changed, petrified. Abe touched his shoulder, snapping him from his shock and Sakaeguchi nodded his thanks at him, smiling at Fumiki, “I’m a Reunion Ibis,” he replied, touching his anklet instinctively.

They went quiet, awkward tried not to look at the upset teen. “Ah, I haven't introduced myself, have I? Mizutani Fumiki, I’m a fielder, but I am not very good at it,” he explained, a sheepish expression on his face, apologetic. “I’m a Yellow Crested Cockatoo!” Fumiki fumbled. Shintaro silently gripped the other’s hand to ground him from panicking. Fumiki always tried to lighten up the atmosphere and when he failed he panicked. There was one time he did it on the halls, they both ended up in the infirmary section. It was not pleasant.

“Suyama Shouji, shortstop. I’m a… Sumatran Ground Cuckoo.”

“Ground?” Abe inquired.

“Yeah, they said I will not be flying,” Suyama said, a grim smile on his face.

“Like chicken?” Fumiki joined in. Suyama nodded.

“Izumi Kousuke, center. I’m a Bengal Florican,” another announced, freckles spread across his face. He looked pretty, with a face that looked more feminine and hair longer than shoulder length. He noticed his staring and Shintaro bashfully averted his gaze. “I’m on my way to the barber shop when they snatched me, it has been quite a while from the last time I cut my hair,” he explained.

“I can cut them, if you want,” Suyama said, interested. “I always cut my hair myself, but because I kept it short, it is easier to cut. Although I do have experience cutting my younger brother’s hair.”  
“Ooh! That would be a good idea!” Izumi nodded enthusiastically. “It has been bothering me.”

“O, Oki Kazutoshi, first. Um, I’m an Okinawa Woodpecker,” another introduced softly when the silence dawned on them. All of them looked at him in awe, and the boy blushed. Okinawa woodpecker was a native Japanese and was a really famous one because the unique coloring mix between red and green. Then, they looked at the only person who had not introduced himself expectantly, and the boy beside him cowered.

“Mi- Mihashi Re, Ren, Forest Owlet,” he finally stuttered, then, his voice drop so soft that even Shintaro had difficulty hearing it, “pit, pitcher.”

“We got a complete set!” Tajima declared happily, “let’s play!”

“We can’t, remember?” Hanai scolded him, “Ash said they are still preparing the field.”

“Buuh! Spoilsport Azusa,” Tajima teased, stuck out his tongue at the other.

“Don’t call me that!”

Abe looked around curiously, “what about we decide our roommates and explore the place?”

Izumi spoke up, “the roommates are already decided, there are signs on the door. I guess we can pair up and do some exploring while get to know them better?”

They all looked at him, Hanai sighed, “I suppose we can do that,” he said after pondering on it, “come on, Tajima, where do you want to go?”

Shintaro smiled at his partner, “so, where to?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Room pairings: They will change the rotation later, when Momokan and Shiga come, but because they don’t have any prior experience together before, the workers at the facility paired them by the most suitable from psychology, the chances that they had meet before, and of course if their chances of protecting each other.
> 
> Room 1: Hanai Azusa & Tajima Yuuichirou (Ash was so amazed by their performance the other night).
> 
> Room 2: Abe Takaya & Sakaeguchi Yuuto (They attend the same school, while Sakaeguchi is an EX type, Abe had stalled long enough at the night incident so he can be saved).
> 
> Room 3:Suyama Shoji & Izumi Kousuke (They both has good temperament, but Suyama is more calm and Izumi is more mischievous, both ground cuckoo and bengal are pretty ferocious).
> 
> Room 4: Mihashi Ren & Nishihiro Shintaro (Nishihiro is patient and Mihashi is a scaredy-cat, plus, Mihashi has night vision as an owlet, while Nishihiro is classified as an EW).
> 
> Room 5: Mizutani Fumiki & Oki Kazutoshi (Because Oki is a quiet character and Mizutani is full of energy. But in term of security, they are doomed though, so their room is located the nearest with the guards).

**Author's Note:**

> Wings around the World: basically WWF/IUCN for winged people.  
> The percentage of winged : wingless is 1:1 around the world.  
> Raptors/Birds of Prey: classification for owls, vultures, eagles and hawks.
> 
> So, this is the list of the wing bird types ordered by their uniform number and their birthday date. They mostly are caught a week after their 14 birthdays (except for Suyama and Mihashi), as it was the earliest point when the wings can be identified, and 15 when they are fully formed enough to fly.  
> 1\. Pitcher: Mihashi Ren - 17 May - Forest Owlet  
> 2\. Catcher: Abe Takaya - 11 December - Ridgway’s Hawk  
> 3\. First Base: Oki Kazutoshi - 20 July - Okinawa Woodpecker  
> 4\. Second Base: Sakaeguchi Yuuto - 8 June - Reunion Ibis  
> 5\. Third Base: Tajima Yuuichirou - 16 October - Laughing Owl  
> 6\. Shortstop: Suyama Shouji - 6 April - Sumatran Ground Cuckoo  
> 7\. Left Fielder: Mizutani Fumiki - 4 January - Yellow Crested Cockatoo  
> 8\. Center Field: Izumi Kousuke - 29 November - Bengal Florican  
> 9\. Right Field: Hanai Azusa(Captain) - 28 April - Philippine Eagle  
> 10\. Reserve: Nishihiro Shintarou - 10 February - Hawaiian Crow
> 
> Please tell me if there is something you don't understand or if you want to ask something. I am new at writing, so I hope people will like it.  
> Somehow, this is helping me with my grade.


End file.
